


Even Nobody Has Someone To Miss

by SizzlingFaceDonut



Series: Even Nobody [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alexa: Play despacita 2, Angst, Eviction, Help, M/M, Moving, No: Halp, Sad, Texting, and fluff, but ANGST, i swear I'm not on drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/SizzlingFaceDonut
Summary: Roman and his mom got evicted from their apartment. She manages to find a job, but they have to move. Away from his friends. Well, this'll suck.This is the second story in this Verse so... yeah. This fic was suggested by IzDiNaro. Thanks Iz!





	1. Poor

Roman wasn't sure when he realized it. Maybe it was when he realized his mother was coming in later and later, yanking off her stilettos and wiping off the make-up caking her face. Maybe it was when he visited his friend Remy's apartment for the first time in second grade and saw that he had his own bedroom, not having to share it with his older brother as Roman was with his mom.  
Or maybe it was when Dex, the abused boy who lived in a hellhole of a house, looked around his tiny apartment and flinched.  
Either way, Roman knew that he and his mother were poor. No, worse than that. They were in debt. Deep in debt.  
So when Roman came home from high school to find his mother on the couch, face devoid of the make-up she wore while walking the streets, sobbing, he knew something was wrong.   
"Mama?" He asked hesitantly. She looked up quickly, alreay wiping her tears. "Roman! I didn't think that you'd be home for a while!" She responded in Spanish.  
He shook his head, also replying in their first language. "Mama. Why are you crying?" He looked at the carboard box that served as a coffee table. "Are those… are all those bills?" He walked over, picking a few up. "And… a letter. Of eviction?" He dropped the letter on the table.  
He couldn't breathe. "We've been evicted." His mother sniffled. "We have until Friday. I'm sorry Ro."  
He sighed. "It's not your fault. We'll figure this out."  
He looked down at the papers. "Somehow."


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tells his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. In the tags I put Despacita instead of Despacito. And I call myself a meme. tsk tsk tsk.  
> Leave a comment and Enjoy!

Roman adjusted his gold and white backpack on his back, putting his hair up in a ponytail. He glanced around, looking for the five other seniors that he called his family. He didn't see them. Okay. This could good. If he didn't have to confront them, things could be okay. He could just text them or something lat-  
"Roman! Guuurl, there you are!" The low, laid back sound of Roman's best friend since second grade filled the air. He took a deep breath and turned with a smile.   
"Remy!" He said, hugging the shorter boy. Remy's boyfriend Dex nodded, the scars running down the side of his face rippling as he smirked. Dex's brother Logan was nearly drowning in a stack of books, but he managed to wave slightly. His boyfriend, Virgil, laughed, steadying the books and giving Roman a sarcastic two fingered salute.  
And of course, Roman's own boyfriend Patton was bouncing on his toes, already talking about some adorable thing that he saw on the internet.  
Roman was going to miss this. Remy and Virgil sassing each other, arguing over Nikki Minaj or Tyler Joseph, Logan reading a book and looking all flustered when Virgil crawled into his lap, Patton chattering happily about puppies and kittens and Roman and Dex acting out little tidbits of plays or arguing over which Heather was the best.  
"Ro? Honey are you okay?" Patton's voice pulled him out of his misery. He glanced at his love, at his big trusting blue eyes, his curly, unruly hair and the freckles scattered across his nose and Roman couldn't bring himself to lie.  
"I have something to tell you guys." He started, but Virgil cut in with a, "Princey, I swear, if you say you're gay, we kinda already knew..." Roman rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Finding Emo. Um, so, the thing is... my mom and I... we got, um, evicted? And she thinks she found a new job, y'know, not prostitution? But we'd have to move. To… to a whole other county."  
Patton gasped. "But, Roman! That's…you wouldn't be able to come here!" Logan spoke up. "Well noticed Patton. Roman, I presume your mother wouldn't be willing to leave you here with us?"  
Roman flinched. "No, she'd let me… but I'd miss her too much. I'm sorry. There's no alternative."  
Dex spoke up, his slick, smooth voice slipping into the conversation like oil. "And when, exactly do you leave?"  
Roman flinched. "Friday. Two days from now."


	3. Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and his mother leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry about not updating in a while! I'm a terrible person.  
> So yeah. This chap is kinda weird. I dunno. Drop a comment, let me know what you think!

Hugs. Roman hugged all of his friends goodbye. He pressed a kiss to Patton's forehead, ruffled Logan's hair, tweaked Virgil nose and shook Dex' hand and then it was Remy's turn. There was a pause, then Roman was holding the closest thing he ever had to a brother, tears rolling down his face.

Tears. So many tears were shed, mostly among Roman, Patton and Remy, but Roman saw Logan wipe away some dampness when he thought no-one was looking.

Bags. A suitcase, a duffel and a backpack. That's it. His mother had more, but that's all Roman owned. 

Car. The bags were in the car. As was Roman. As was his mother. His mother was trying to start the rust bucket. Roman was staring at his friends. They stared back.

Movement. The car was moving. It was warm. Too warm. He rolled down the window. He could still see his friends. Remy was moving. Suddenly, he yelled. "Romano Guapo Garcia-Enriques! Don't you fucking dare forget us! Don't you fucking dare!"

Hands. His hand is out the window. He raises his pinky and ring fingers, curling his other fingers under his thumb. "Remington Lincoln Hikleman. I won't. I swear on my honor. I will never forget you."He whispered to the wind.

Cars. So many cars. Where were they going? Who were they leaving behind? When would they see them again? As a kid, Roman had always wanted to move far far away. Now, he wanted nothing more than to turn back.

Music. Roman put on his Broadway playlist. The first song up was 'What is This Feeling' from the musical Wicked. He leaned back, listening to the happy, catchy tune that seemed like it could save his life.

Sleep. He slept. He woke to the car pulling into a driveway. 'Waving Through a Window' from Dear Evan Hansen was playing. How perfect.

House. He looked at the house. Not enough color. Not enough windows. Not enough decoration for what was practically a mansion. He knew that he and his mother would live here while his mother cleaned the house for the couple who lived here and their son, but Roman couldn't imagine himself staying in a house with so little. Well, that's not fair. The house had more than enough of one thing.

Cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know, there will be SO many OCs in this thing. I need more antagonists, if you have one, let me know! Shit goes down next chapter. (Watch, I'm going to forget to update for another month.)  
> I love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman meets his mom's employers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Seriously though, I need OCs! Just comment Good/Bad, Name and Sexuality! Please please please!

Roman considered himself a pretty nice person. Sure, he flirted shamelessly with everyone, and yeah, he used to just stand by when his friends beat up other kids, but all in all, he thought he was rather good. But when his mother's boss and her boss' wife walked into the room, bedecked in fancy fabrics and sparkly jewels, Roman kinda hated them. The wife was petite and blonde, her hair piled on her head elegantly. She was wearing a dark blue dress with too many layers.  
The husband was Asian, with slicked back hair and a pitch black suit. He looked at Roman's mother, with her long, dark brown hair and tan skin and ratty T-shirt and jeans. And then he asked,"Do you speak English? English?" Roman's mother nodded. "Sí, senior."   
He scoffed. "Then speak it, this is America, not Puorto Rico or where ever the hell you come from."  
Roman felt his nostrils swell. "Mexico, actually." He said, gritting his teeth. The man looked at him. "Watch your tongue boy, or you'll be back on thee streets where you belong."  
Roman managed to restrain himself from lunging at the man and throttling him.  
The woman spoke up. "My name is Annelise. This is Julian. You, both of you, will call us Mr. and Mrs. Whitman. Or sir and ma'am. Understood?" Roman smirked. "Yes sir."  
Mr. Whitman scoffed. "Our son would never be so… disrespectful to authority."  
Roman sneered. "Your son sounds like a slimy piece of-" "Roman!" His mother cut him off. Then, in Spanish, she continued. "Ro, you're going to get me fired."  
He responded with, "So? I don't like them anyway."  
Isabel sighed. "If I get fired, we'll be forced to live on the street. I'll have to go back to prostitution and you'll never become an actor. Is that what you want?"  
Suddenly, Mr Whitman cut in. "Like I said. Only English is spoken in this house. None of that Spanish mumbo jumbo." He sniffed pretensiously, then added, "Now then, Rowan, I believe? Rowan, if you are finished, our son will show you to your rooms. Hansen? Come down here please!"  
A boy walked down the staircase. He had thick black hair, almond shaped blue eyes and a dazzling smile. He was dressed in a charcoal grey suit over a lavender shirt.  
"Yes father?" He smiled, glancing at Roman and his mother briefly. His father smiled again.  
"Hansen, meet Rowan and Isabella. Isabella will be working here. Rowan will be pulling his weight too, correct Rowan?"  
Roman gritted his teeth. "Correct."


	5. Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Shout out to Golden_Girl_Six, a guest who came up with a character. And wrote like, a full page of ideas. Thanks!

It was the fated day. February third. The day Roman went to his first day of school in this county. He wasn't too excited. As "Pulled" from The Addams Family soudtrack played, he angrily shoved things in his bag. He was mad.  
Mad at his mom, the Whitmans, and the friends he left back home. Why didn't they try to stop this? Why would they let him be taken away?  
"Isn't someone in a bad mood."  
Roman paused. "Go. Away. Hansen." Hansen laughed slightly. "Well, this is my house. I believe that I can go where I want."  
He strolled into the room. For the first time since Roman moved in, he was wearing something that could pass for casual, a green turtle neck, some beige slacks and brown loafers. He still looked like some sort of model. Roman tried not to punch the guy in the face.  
"Is this really the best you can afford?" Hansen laughed quietly. "I knew you were poor Garcia, but this is a bit sad."  
Roman slowly said, "Fuck off Whitman." Again, Hansen just laughed. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and his arm darted out. He grabbed the photo of Patton that Roman kept in his bag. "Aw, who's this? Your boyfriend? Does wittle Woman have a boyfwiend?"  
Roman could contain himself anymore, snatching the photo out of Hansen's grip and spitting out, "Yes. That IS my boyfriend. His name is Patton, and he's sweet and funny and kind. Everything that you aren't. Now get. The. Fuck. Out."  
Hansen looked shaken, before silently leaving. The bitch.  
Hansen didn't even try to speak to him until they got off the bus. When they did, Hansen grabbed Roman's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm not a homophobe, I swear."  
Roman turned on him. "Like hell you aren't. Now, if you'd please let go, I have some classes to get to." He wrenched his shoulder free and nearly ran inside.  
The day was long, loud and horrid. At his old school, he was top of the food chain, unbeatable. Now, he was less significant than a speck of bacteria in the ocean. And people sure loved to beat him.  
One girl seemed somewhat sympathetic, her brown eyes filling with pity, her auburn hair shoved over a shoulder. When he looked at her, she merely shook her head and left.  
So kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's a thing. Trust me, Hansenis going to be one heckin' good character.  
> Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	6. Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background stuff on this 'verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know that it's been a while, but my writer's block is taking over. So you know, this chap will be in three diferent sections. One for each currently written fic. I dunno, but whatever. Enjoy?

/EVEN NOBODY HAS A STORY TO TELL/  
· Virgil has at least 3 mental issues: depression, anxiety and ADHD.  
· Patton's dead name is Emily, he was named after his aunt.  
· Roman can speak fluent Spanish (Obviously) and he's pretty good at English, but he still needs tutouring.  
· Logan is practically blind without his glasses, unlike Patton, who's only slightly nearsighted.  
· Dex' tongue has a fork in it from a time, back when their mom was around, his older brother Gil dared him to eat a knife.

/EVEN NOBODY HAS SOMEONE TO MISS/  
· Roman has three different playlists just for Broadway showtunes and four of Disney.  
·The Whitmans are overly proud to the point where they willl change their last name to avoid embarrassment.

/EVEN NOBODY HAS SOMETHING TO FEAR/  
·Eliot and Corbin don't get along too well, but Sloane and Eliot are like besties.


	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman makes some... friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, in this chapter, you should taste slight hints of 'aw, that's cute' with strong currents of 'holy shit, what even is this?'

Roman sucked in a breath, trying to ignore the pain in his side. He stood up, wincing, still largely leaning on the wall. Suddenly, a large hand grabbed his arm, hauling him up. Standing in front of him was David Lanster, the school-famous soccer player. Roman had never actually spoken to him before.  
He stared down at Roman, (the guy had to be six foot seven, at least!) and opened his mouth. Roman mentally braced himself for either wisdom or a threat, but instead:"Brah which mofo pushed you cause I'm gon' kick his or her I'm not sure which I'll kick their sorry butt."  
Roman stared at him. He had barely breathed in the sentance and talked like a tan surfer dude from some bad movie, not a too skinny white kid in basket ball shorts, crocs and a hoodie. Suddenly, the shorter boy blinked, before loudly, confidently saying, "Please, even if I were truly injured I could easily fight my own battles!"   
David blinked at him before adding, "Dude respect and all but you must have brain injury or somethin' cause you sure as hell ain't gonna be able to fight off those dicks in that condition I bet you got at least a cracked rib there brah."  
He shook his head, "Mah boi Raj could fix that for ya he's BOSS but he's at another school in Texas but that's okay HEY yo you should meet mah boi Aaron he's a total savage like so damn SAVAGE yo you wan' sit with me an' mah boi Aaron at lunch?"  
Roman paused, then smiled. "Of course!" David threw back his head and laughed. "DUDE! That's BOSS man! Respect!"  
He lead Roman to the cafeteria. Roman expected to be lead to one of the loud tables filled with popular kids. Instead, he was lead to a table in the corner, with only a boy and a girl sitting there. With a shock, Roman realized that the girl was the one he'd been seeing so often, the one with pity in her eyes. He didn't recognize the other boy. When David slammed his tray and said, "Wassah dude?!" the boy merely nodded, still looking down at his phone. The girl looked up. "Oh. David. And… Roman right? I didn't know you were in our lunch shift."   
He nodded. "I usualy sit on the stage." He waved it off.   
She nodded back. "Well… hey. My name's Aubrey Thaum. That's obviously David Lanster. And this," she grabbed the silent boy's phone, "is Aaron John Frior."  
The quiet boy suddenly looked up, opening his mouth to complain, but when he saw Roman, his mouth snapped shut. Roman smiled cordially. Aaron practically whimpered. He scooted closer to David.   
David threw an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.  
Roman shipped it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David and Aaron are based off of ligit people I know and ship. Just so ya know.   
> Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	8. Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets on the groupchat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, yeah. This chap is basically crack on crack. BUT! Everything in here is from your comments! Yay!

/PrinceySwag has joined the chat/

PrinceySwag: hey, whatre yalls fav songs?

Nerd™: This message hurts so much.

FindingEmo: why?

PrinceySwag: no reason

FindingEmo: noone trusts u roman.

Sunshiney: I trust Roman.

PrinceySwag: thank u bb. <3

Sunshiney: <3

FindingEmo: ewww

FindingEmo: no, really. what r u up 2?

PrinceySwag: Me? Up too something? Never!

PrinceySwag: *jumps out a window* YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!!!!

FindingEmo: *flies after you* GET BACK HERE U TURD

Nerd™: Stop it.

StarbuxIsMyLife:…

Nerd™: Remy?

StarbuxIsMyLife: GET SOME HALP.

Nerd™: No.

PrinceySwag: What are we even talking about?

FindingEmo: IDK

PrinceySwag: idk either ill ask my friend aaroon.

FindingEmo: K

PrinceySwag: O H S H I T . A A R O O N D O E S N T K N O W E I T H E R.

FindingEmo: Oh no.

FindingEmo: WERE DOOOMED ADSDDVGDGYTTGHB

Nerd™: Stop it.

StarbuxIsMyLife: GET SOME HALP.

Nerd™: Remy!!!

/StarbuxIsMyLife has changed their name to GETSOMEHALP/

GETSOMEHALP: :)

Nerd™: …I'm suffering.

Sunshiney: YAAAAS I GOT 2 FREE TACOS!!!

Sunshiney: :)

Nerd™: What on Earth?

GETSOMEHALP: watch yo profunity

Nerd™: What?

SnekBoi: Holy son of a gum-chewing funk monster.

PrinceySwag: A wild Dex appears!!!

SnekBoi: Whaddup Princey?

PrinceySwag: oh! btw, pat?

Sunshiney: Yes Ro?

PrinceySwag: are your eyes the open ocean?

PrinceySwag: cause i keep getting lost in them

FindingEmo: yo princey. r u the sahara?

PrinceySwag: bc im hot…?

FindingEmo: no. bc none likes you.

PrinceySwag:…

PrinceySwag:…

PrinceySwag:…how dare you?

FindingEmo: Whatcha gonna do?

GETSOMEHALP: that… that was vine. OMG CHOLESTEROL VIRGIL CREST HAS QUOTED A VINE!!! DEX! CUE THE MUSIC!

SnekBoi: Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me.

GETSOMEHALP: No, the other one!

SnekBoi: Oh

SnekBoi: FO DA FURST TIHM IN FOHEVAH!

Nerd™: No. I'm done. Let me know if you guys ever grow up.

/Nerd™ has left the chat/

SnekBoi:…

SnekBoi: DO U WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs sadly* I never even got to put in the gasp battle Just and I had.  
> Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	9. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman misses his FamILY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The character Audrey is 100 percent based on me. Enjoy!

As time went on, Roman got to know the school a bit better.He learned the cheerleader's names, (probably because they were constantly flirting with David). He figured out that not all people where horrible, there was the red headed girl in his grade, Eliza, and her little sister, Bailey, who was a junior. There was Bailey's friend Chase, a trans kid who practically ran GSA and the theatre troupe. Roman was strongly reminded of Virgil. He wasn't quite making friends, more like… allies. (And there was also that reader who blessed him with comfort food. Every day he found a platter of tacos in his locker.)  
He also learned some things about his friends. When Aaron was comfortable, he got snarky, sassy, he never truly smiled, but he often smirked. Also, despite the fact that he looked no more than ninety pounds, he wrestled. David on the other hand was like a TMNT spaghetti noodle. He talked loudly, constantly and strangely. He said "Chad!" and "BOSS!" alot. It wasn't until Audrey looked up Chad on Urban dictionary that he stopped.  
Audrey... though, Audrey was a wild card. She didn't look like it, with her flowery dresses and big brown eyes. She didn't look like the kind of person who would hum "Welcome to the Black Parade". She didn't look like the kind of person to yell, "He needs some melk." whenever someone tripped.  
She also didn't look like the kind of person who would stand back when soomeone was getting bullied. Roman asked about this one time and she had responded with, "The only good that would come from that is they would have an ally. Me getting beat up, shunned, laughed at... it's not worth it."  
For some reason, she reminded him of Logan. Cold, analytical. She disliked violence, but didn't really try to stop it. If she was Logan, Aaron would be Virgil and David would be Patton.  
It was like being home with his friends, but with just enough differences to make it painful. Everything from Audrey's angry twitch she got in her mouth to the way David would sling his arms around Aaron when he talked to the way Aaron would quietly sketch anime in his notebook to the way Hansen would run a hand down his face- wait. What the hell?! Roman disliked him but some how he reminded the boy of Dex and the bruises on his cheeks. He was definitely going insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho, Hansen has joined the party! Next chap is gonna be a good one!  
> Love you all (platonically)!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	10. A/N: I need your help!

Hey guys!

So, this is just a little question on my mind, what is the best prank to pull on a teacher that won't get you in trouble if you got caught?

This math teacher at my middle school has been leading her Geometry class into battle, armed with paper balls. She would knock on the door of a classroom, and when a teacher opens the door, she unleashes waves of paper snowballs. The other teachers are getting fed up with it, and my Physical Science teacher wants to get them back. So, help please?

Also, thank you so, so, so much for all the support! Thanks to my Comment Squad for chatting with me! I'm so glad you all like the story enough to care about me. I'm not doing too well in school and my mental health is downright shit, but knowing that you guys are here helps so much.

I love you all!

AllisonPotato<3

(Allison M. Klang)


	11. Closets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman opened the damn door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, my best friend Furry declared her crush on my friend Fortnite and he likes her back and the ship is sailed and it's beautiful. Those are obviously not their real names, but yeah. Also, I know guys probably couldn't care less but I love it so much. So. Flipping. Much.  
> Also, plot? What? And secrets. And yee.

"Mom! I'm home!" Roman opened the door to their apartment, setting his bag down. He was in a good mood after walking home with Patton that afternoon.  
"Roman! Sweetie come here really quick, taste the brownies!" Roman walked to the kitchen, where his mom worked, dressed in loose jeans and a T-shirt, her thick dark hair floating around her shoulders.  
She turned, smiling at him and holding out a tray of brownies. Roman took one and had a small bite. How odd, it didn't taste like anything. None the less, he heard his voice tell her they were good. She nodded happily, before saying. "Mr Garcia, please sit up." She frowned, saying, "Someone wake him up!" Suddenly, she rushed forward, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, her fingers turning to claws, teeth to fangs. He wrenched himself back and found himself falling... falling...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
And then his eyes flew open and he choked out a cry. The tall, lanky, acne covered faced boy beside him, Jackson, released Roman's arm and leaned back.  
"Welcome back, Mr Garcia." The teacher deadpanned, before continuing his monotone lecture.  
As soon as class was over, Roman speed walked out. He wanted to get some reading done in the library about a play he'd heard about recently, Heathers.  
As he walked down the hallway, he heard two voices arguing. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but one of the voices was definitely Hansen Whitman, school known jackass. Roman glanced toward the janitor's closet the voices were coming from. It wasn't his business.  
Suddenly, Hansen's voice yelled something and there was a thud. Narurally, like the Prince he was, Roman started walking toward the door.  
He didn't throw the door open, simply creaking it open. What he saw gave him pause. Hansen and some girl were kissing against a wall. He started to leave when Hansen saw him and push the girl away. No, not girl.  
Boy. Hansen Whitman was kissing a boy. The boy on the floor had red, curly hair and grey eyes. Seeing Roman, the confusion on his face turned to terror and he was gone in a flash.  
Hansen sighed, closing the door, closing himself and Roman off from the world. He leaned back against the wall, raising his eyes to meet Roman's. "Well? No comments?"   
"Y-you're gay."  
"Bi, actually."   
Roman's mouth opened and closed a few times. The lighting was bad, but Roman could still see the boy, but not quite. He could see the sharp, gray eyes, the thin, pale lips and the high cheek bones. Not for the first time, Roman thought he looked so freaking familiar.  
"Don't… don't tell my parents. They... they would hate that. Hate me." Hansen's eyes flicked back up to Roman before staring back at the ground again. "I-I actually skipped a couple grades. Not because I was smart, but because my parents paid off the schol board. They're... proud. I had a brother, couple years older than me. Always so closed off. One day, he tried to kill himself. I... I was the one who found him, bleeding out in the tub. My parents woke me up at five o'clock three days later, said we're leaving we changed our last name and everything. I just…don't want to be like that. Don't want to let them down."  
Roman stared off into space, a contimplative look on his face. "Hansen... I think I know your brother..." He looked at the younger boy's surprised face.  
"Was... is your brother's name Virgil Crest?" He asked. Hansen nodded slowly. Well, that's weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ................But hey, that's just a Theory! A FIC THEORY. THAT'S CANON. screw you, I came up with this shit, I an do what I want.  
>  Love you all!  
> AllisonPotato<3


	12. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More group chat insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, have a chapter!  
> Quality sucks, ik, but, like, Remy's a troll, so that's fun.

/PrinceySwag has entered the chat/

PrinceySwag: Virgil

PrinceySwag: Virgil

PrinceySwag: Virgil

FindingEmo: What

PrinceySwag: Why. Did you not. TELL US?!

Nerd™: Tell us what, exactly?

FindingEmo: idk

Sunshiney: Ro? What diddthe kiddo not tell us ab?

Nerd™: Ignoring the numberous mistakes in Patton's message, I too would like to know.

FindingEmo: Yeah... so would I...

PrinceySwag: Hansen. Mother fucking Hansen.

Sunshiney: No cussing!

GETSOMEHALP: On my crishtan minecraft server.

Nerd™: *Christian 

Nerd™: Also, who is Hansen?

FindingEmo: …my brother.

SnekBoi: what did i miss?

GETSOMEHALP: Scroll up

SnekBoi: oh shit...

GETSOMEHALP: IKR?

FindingEmo: How the fuc didyou find out ab hansen?!?!!?!?!??

Nerd™: Virgil, I love you, but please, never do that again.

FindingEmo: fucc yu logn howa tf did yoy find ou ab hnsen romab?!?!!?

GETSOMEHALP: omg

/GETSOMEHALP has changed Nerd™'s name to logn/

/GETSOMEHALP has changed PrinceySwag's name to romab/

logn: I give up yet again. For lack better term, fuck you all. I will solve this mystery later. Good day.

/logn has left the chat/

romab: … i mean... i shoildnt be laughing.

FindingEmo: ansers now tak ltr.

SnekBoi: indeed. spill your secrets.

romab: ok. Here goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey! Hey!!!! Leave a comment. :3  
> AllisonPotato<3


	13. A Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go down hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned and I have brought angst with me! Enjoy?

Roman had been in school for nearly three months by the time things got bad. He was sitting at his desk first block when a pale hand slammed down on his desk.  
"Brah have you seen Aaron he wasnt on the bus this morning and he hasn't been in school for three days d'you think he's okay?" David was nearly hyperventilating. Roman had flash-back to when Dex didn't show up to school for a while because of his father. The latino froze, fighting down fear and panic, instead responding, "I-I'm sure it's fine, he'll show up soon."  
He didn't. He wasn't in school second block, when Roman glanced into Mrs. Gray's History class. He wasn't in third block, when Aubrey and Roman exchanged worried looks.  
And he apparently wasn't in fourth, because as Roman passed him in the hallway, David grabbed his shoulder. "Roman. My best friend is MIA, we need to do something." Roman didn't stop to marvel at the correct sentence structure, instead nodding and pulling his hair up in a small bun. "Where do we start?"  
It was a lot less dramatic than they thought it would be, Aaron was at his house, he answered the door immediately. David tackled him in a hug and started rambling about how they thought he was dead. Roman breathed out a sigh of relief, pasting on his usual confident smile.   
"Where were you? Davey here was worried." The actor waved his hand. David backed away from the now blushing Aaron. "Yeah, are you sick or somethin'?"  
There was a moment where Aaron just stared at the ground before he muttered, "I got expelled."  
"What?!" Roman opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Why?"  
"I'm… I'm not even… I don't…" He started crying, tears rolling down his face, fingers clutching the door frame. "This kid punched me, I punched back. The teachers saw me hit a boy, they decided I was trouble. My little sister is suspected of bullying, which she would never do, my dad's tires got slashed and it's all because... never mind."  
The brunette clammed up, leaning into David, refusing to make eye contact with Roman. David also glared down at the ground.  
"What? Because of what?" Roman asked, gripping the corner of his bright red scarf. David responded quietly.  
"…Mr Whitman doesn't like you much. He decided.... decided to hurt us. Hurt you through us. My, uh, mom lost her job. Now Aaron's been expelled. Stop blaming yourself, I see that face. It's nothing. It's fine. We're fine. …right?"


	14. Bags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman knows what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Realizes that it's 11 pm*  
> *Randomly writes a bunch of shit*  
> *publishes*  
> *Reads the next day*  
> WTF?!  
> Well enjoy this weirdo, I told you it would come Friday!!!

Roman stormed into his room. He had confronted Mr. Whitman about his friends, and the tall man had merely raised an eyebrow in a 'what are you going to do about it?' look.  
Roman hated him. He hated Whitman, and his wife, and himself...wait... No, that was definitely hate he felt. He was the cause for all of this, if it weren't for him and his loud mouth, his friends wouldn't be going through this.  
He didn't have very many choices. He had to do something...  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
Roman turned, seeing Hansen standing in the doorway, dressed in a loose charcoal sweater and black creased pants.  
"I heard you and my dad arguing. What happened?"  
"He attacked my friends."  
Roman glared down at the Jack Skellington plushie that Virgil had gotten him for his 18th birthday a few months ago. He heard Hansen step into the room, shutting the door and leaning against it.  
"…I'm not even surprised. That son of a bitch has got no mercy."  
"Yeah."  
"You gonna be okay?"  
Roman's eyes slipped over to his suitcase, precariously shoved in the closet. "Yeah... yeah, I'll be good."  
"Okay. Let me know if you need anything. You're not alone."  
Roman nodded. "Yeah, I know."  
"…ciao."  
"Adios."  
Somehow, they both knew this wasn't a "see you later" kind of goodbye. If anything, it was a "good luck" goodbye.  
After Hansen shut the door, Roman turned to the bag, yanking it out of the closet, a book tumbling out. It was a paper back version of "Grimm Tales" from Logan, a note inside saying "Hero or not, keep your wits and you'll be fine. Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Roman. -Logan Soliphus."  
As he picked it up, smiling at the memories, a strip of paper fell out. In Remy's handwriting, it said "Happy B-Day, Shit Head." Underneath was a little doodle, obviously by Dex, of a knight fighting a dragon. Roman smiled at it, then turned to the story of Hansel and Gretel, finding the Oh-so-familiar light blue periwinkle pressed between the pages along with a card saying, "If ever you get lost, we'll guide you home. Happy birthday Ro-Ro, we love you! ~Patty Cake."  
Suddenly, Roman was crying, silent sobs shaking his body. After a little bit, he calmed down, just enough that he could wipe the tears away and take a deep breath.  
He knew what he had to do. It was time to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* Well, that's a thing. Drop a comment down below to get some input on the story, I will literally put anything in here at this point.


	15. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes home and Alli says fuck you.

Remy was passed out on his couch when his phone rang. He vaguely threw himself to the ground and rolled over to the coffee table. "This is Sleep, I was remying... I mean this is Remy I was sleeping... the fuck is this, the fuck you want?"

"Remy. Roman's home."

"Cool." Remy nodded, satisfied. Cool. Roman... who is Roman, again? Why does this guy give a shit? Heh, this guy sounds like Patton. Roman... Roman...

He suddenly sat up straight, cracking several bones in his back at the same time. "Pat, you still there? Yeah, okay. On my way."

Rather than hang up the phone like a normal person, he just chucked it at the wall. Eh, it fell in a flowering, it'll be fine. He then hopped around looking for his other shoe for a half hour. Well, three minutes, but who's counting, really.

In ten minutes, he was at Patton's foster parents' house at two in the morning. There, on the couch was Roman.

"Roman!!!" Remy tripped over the coffee table's corner and just narrowly avoided death. (Or, like, a possible concussion, but same thing really…)

Roman looked up, a huge smile appearing on his face. With the hand that wasn't holding Patton's, he reached up to tap Remy's forehead with a knuckle.

"Hola, Remy! It's good to be home my friend."

====Bonus====

/LikeAQueen has joined the chat/

LikeAQueen: made it home safe!!

LikeABOSS: NICE 

LikeABitch: Good to hear. 

LikeASmollBean: i agree with hansen for once. glad you made it back.

LikeABitch: Thank you, Aaron. 

LikeABitch: Also, someone's being oddly quiet. @LikeATrashCan , you there?

LikeATrashcan: …

LikeATrashcan: NUMBER fifteen BURGER KING foot lettuce. 

LikeASmollBean: AUDREY, NO. 


	16. The End (A/N)

Yeah, that's about it. I'm taking prompts again, either here or on my tumblr, @sizzlingfacedonuts, but NOT FROM YOU ALEX. You keep giving suggestions that idk what to do with and so, have a LOVELY GAY!!!  
AllisonPotato, signing out.


End file.
